With the motor vehicle seat according to the EP 749 868 A1, two different articulated axles are provided for the adjustment of the back rest opposite the seat frame. Both are parallel to each other. A first articulated axle is used for the normal adjustment of the back rest via a back rest joint, while the second articulated axle is used for the fast tilting forward motion of the back rest, for example to make the access of rear passengers easier. A lever for the unlocking device of the tilting forward motion is normally provided at the back rest for this purpose.
When assembling motor vehicles seats, one aims to be able to complete the assembly of the back rest and the seat frame to as great an extent as possible, and to only connect the back rest with the seat frame of a point of near completion.
One especially aims to upholster the back rest first and to then assemble it later so that the individual steps of assembling, which are necessary for the assembling of the back rest and the seat frame, is as efficient and as simple as possible. Accordingly, it is desirable to manufacture a motor vehicle seat with as few connections as possible between the back rest and the seat frame.